


Помпадур

by Omletto



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Romance for two thugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Работа написана на WTF-2015 за чудную командочку Beelzebub.<br/>Бета - Изуэль.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Помпадур

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на WTF-2015 за чудную командочку Beelzebub.  
> Бета - Изуэль.

Канзаки любит таскать за волосы. До безумного блеска в глазах и самодовольной ухмылки. Наверняка девочки в начальной школе от него настрадались, устало думает Химекава и отрешённо наблюдает, как Канзаки в очередной раз наматывает его пряди на кулак и с силой притягивает к себе, или же нагло взъерошивает укладку, здороваясь. Химекаву не перестаёт удивлять, почему он всё ещё допускает подобное обращение со своей персоной. Но и менять что-то в их отношениях с Канзаки он не спешит: слишком муторно, да и Канзаки не поймёт его претензий.  
Остаётся смириться — решает Химекава, благо Канзаки не позволяет себе вольностей на людях. И Химекава стойко терпит. Невесомые поглаживания, лёгкие касания. То, как Канзаки дружелюбно распушивает ему волосы на затылке, осторожно расчёсывает их пальцами, и то, как жадно он вырывает их клоками, когда ставит Химекаву на колени. Химекава закрывает глаза и принимает всё, что даёт ему Канзаки. Просто потому, что так проще.  
Нет, Химекава бы нашёл способ избавиться от назойливого внимания Канзаки. Он же Химекава, в конце концов! Но зачем зря тратить лишние нервы? Химекава находит это разумным объяснением своему бездействию. Он привык пускать всё на самотёк, в нужный момент просто подстраивая ситуацию под себя. Канзаки же не такой. Он не может сидеть на заднице ровно и ждать. Он прёт напролом и берёт то, что хочет. Глядя на Канзаки, Химекава верит, что тот никогда не отпустит то, что считает своим.  
— Тебе настолько противно, что и смотреть не можешь? — однажды спрашивает Канзаки. Он зло скалит зубы и брезгливо выпускает прядь волос из ладони.  
Химекава непонимающе смотрит в ответ и молчит. Интересно узнать, что там себе напридумывал Канзаки. Тот тоже не говорит ни слова, сбрасывает голову Химекавы со своих колен и поднимается на ноги. Когда громким щелчком в тишине за ним захлопывается дверь, Химекава понимает, что ошибался в нём.  
Не то чтобы что-то меняется после ухода Канзаки. Даже через неделю, даже через месяц. Они так же почти не встречаются в школе, так же не обращаются друг к другу на людях. Только поговаривают вокруг, что Канзаки стал невыносимо жесток, а самого Химекаву обвиняют в окончательной потере совести. Ему, конечно же, не привыкать быть объектом постоянных слухов, да и о репутации Канзаки он не волнуется. Ему просто интересны причины подобных перемен. Как в Канзаки, так и в нём самом. Химекава впервые задумывается: виноват ли он. И иногда, совсем уж редко, — можно ли всё вернуть.  
На самом деле, с Канзаки весело. Он всегда ведётся на издёвки, от него всегда веет азартом. С Канзаки удобно. Он приходит всегда по вечерам, немного усталый, но дико «голодный». Он даёт то, что нужно им обоим, и ничего не просит взамен. С Канзаки захватывает дух. Он всегда заражает своим жаром, своим напором. С ним хочется бороться до конца. Ему хочется отдаться, чтобы получить ещё больше.  
Химекава уверен: ничего не изменилось за то время, что они были порознь.  
Когда Химекава приходит в его класс, все заметно напрягаются. Кроме самого Канзаки. Он смотрит презрительно и малость заинтересованно.  
— Отпусти своих ребят, — просит Химекава, но не особо надеется на успех.  
Канзаки криво ухмыляется, но всё же кивком головы указывает Широяме на дверь. Тот пытается сопротивляться, но получает только дополнительный уничижительный взгляд вдогонку.  
Химекава смотрит на Канзаки в упор, пока остальные уходят. Тот никак не отвечает ему, дёргает пальцем за цепь на лице, раскачивается на кресле, потягивает через трубочку чёгурт. Момент, когда Широяма благоговейно задвигает за собой дверь, служит для Химекавы сигналом. Он приближается к Канзаки медленно, цепко следит за его реакцией.  
Канзаки прекращает заниматься ерундой, весь напрягается, как перед атакой. Выпрямляет спину, сжимает кулаки. Химекаве даже смешно видеть у него такую сосредоточенность. Он сокращает дистанцию и резко седлает колени Канзаки, тот даже не успевает понять, что происходит. Химекава лижет его в губы и кладёт голову на плечо.  
Канзаки расслабляется только через несколько мгновений. Рвано выдыхает, съезжает по спинке кресла вниз. Химекаве становится совсем неудобно, и он недовольно ёрзает. Канзаки тяжело кладёт руку ему на затылок. Химекава замирает.  
— Что, соскучился? — низко мурлычет Канзаки. Совсем как довольный кот, думает Химекава, и ему жутко хочется его пнуть.  
— Нет, — мямлит он куда-то в шею Канзаки. — Просто расчёску потерял.  
И чувствует, как привычно Канзаки дёргает его за волосы.


End file.
